Caught In a Web
by hazeebzz1993
Summary: When Michael is caught by the police he has to reveal information to them for his freedom but when his partner in crime learns of this Michael runs into complications


**Caught In A Web**

_It was a very frantic night in the Downtown police station in Brooklyn, New York. Several people were being brought in on a Saturday night with most of them being charged for drunk driving or minor offences like being involved in a fight at the local bar. Sadly, this was a regular occurrence on Saturday nights and there was nothing extraordinary, except for one 19 year old boy sitting in the corner of the 6x8 holding cell. Sitting with his knees up to his chest and was rocking back and forth slightly, his eyes were bloodshot but it was clear to anyone that it was not from the tears that were coming out of his eyes._

_Michael Richards could not believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He had trusted those men and they had betrayed his trust completely and fed him to the dogs without a second thought. He was terrified and kept trying to repeat the night in his head to understand what had happened but his brain was fuzzy and he could not think straight. Michael's thoughts shifted to his family and what this would mean for them; they were already struggling and seeing their Son in prison would certainly not help matters. His thoughts shifted once more to his supposed 'friends' and anger boiled up inside him. 'Michael you idiot!, how could you have been so stupid!' he thought to himself, 'how could you have believed their lies and fallen for their deception, you deserve whatever mess you have gotten yourself into'._

_Suddenly a booming and commanding voice shouted "Michael Richards" interrupting his self beating Michael was led out of the holding room and put in a room with two chairs divided by a table and a lamp over the table. It was a scene straight out of a television show and Michael would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation if he wasn't so terrified of it. As he sat on one side of the battered table, several worst case scenarios ran through his head, as images of people being tortured swam around in front of his eyes and his hands started shaking. The door opened to admit a burly man who walked with a slight limp his face showing that he had seen things in his life that no man should have to see. He sat down opposite Michael, taking out a cigarette. As he was about to light it he caught sight of Michael's shaking hands and offered him a cigarette too; when Michael shook his head, the officer said, "go ahead son it's not illegal." not knowing what else to do Michael took the cigarette from the officer and both men started smoking."Richards I am Officer Daniels. Do you understand why you are here?" When Michael nodded slowly, the officer continued, "then I'd hope you also understand the kind of trouble you're in and what this could potentially mean?" when Michael gave another nod, Daniels said "See I've been in this business for a long all these years I have come to the conclusion that everything ain't black and white and things ain't always what they seem on the surface. Your report is one of those things where there's a major piece of the puzzle that ain't there. I was hoping that you could tell me what that something is, you ready to do that?"This man clearly wanted answers and something told Michael that he believed that Michael was innocent and right now that was his only hope "Yes I am, I'll tell you whatever you need to know Officer" said Michael._

_Daniels studied Michael for a few seconds, as he sat squirming in his seat when Officer Daniels suddenly said "That's good, kid Start from the beginning Michael and don't leave anything out__"._

Michael woke up as the sound of his alarm clock echoed around his tiny apartment. He got out of bed and went to the washroom to get ready for the busy day ahead; Michael had by now learned how to live on his own but was still coming to terms with things like having to make food on his own even though he had become a pretty decent cook. Of course after the week he had endured Michael believed he owed it to himself a good meal so he decided to go out to the local diner and have the delicious omelet that they served for breakfast along with the delicious coffee. He put on his coat as it was still snowing in Brooklyn and left the apartment.

He entered the diner glad to find that his favorite table was available and proceeded to sit down and order his breakfast; the waitress Wendy who had been working here for as long as Michael had been coming here came over to his table "Good Morning, the usual then?" asked Wendy "Yeah, same as every morning." replied Michael, "you know one of these days I am gonna get you to try our pancakes instead of the omelet." joked Wendy before leaving. As Michael sat waiting for his food to arrive his mind wandered to the events of the past week, Officer Daniels had been very persistent with his questioning. Michael had been allowed to leave after he had proved his innocence to the officer and given the names of all the people who were involved that hellish night. Officer Daniels had assured Michael that they would continue to keep a close eye on him and Michael could have sworn that the night before when he was walking home that someone was following him. Michael was shaken out of his thoughts when his cell phone started ringing he answered it and to his very little surprise it was David calling. David was one of his 'friends' and asked him about his whereabouts and what happened at the police station. He asked Michael to come meet him. Michael Agreed to the meeting and told him he will meet him after his breakfast.

After making a quick stop at his apartment Michael went for the meeting with David. On the way Michael considered what David would possibly want, he knew that David would want to discuss what he told Officer Daniels, Michael knew David had been in the game for a long time and there was a good chance that he knew about Michael spilling his guts to the police and telling them everything he knew although Michael was hoping David was not aware. He had made an effort of trying to forget David's betrayal and tried putting it down to him making a decision based on business but Michael could not eradicate the feelings of hurt, anger and betrayal he still felt towards David. Michael arrived at the meeting place, under the Brooklyn Bridge overpass and parked his car waiting for David to arrive.

As he waited Michael remembered the first time he had met David, after all David had been the reason why he had gotten into this mess in the first place. Michael was at a concert with his one and only real friend Hasn two years ago. There he had tried drugs for the first time and had one of the best nights of his life. As he smoked and took more drugs his worries and problems in life seemed like nothing and he felt as if he was on top of the world experiencing an amazing high. At some point according to Hasn, although Michael never truly believed him since Hasn himself was so baked, Michael said "this is such an amazing feeling, I never want it to end." it was then that David had heard him and come around to Michael, putting an arm around his shoulder and said "My friend I know how to make that possible." Michael would eventually agree to do odd jobs here and there for him in return for free drugs. That is how Michael had been roped into this life that he could now not escape.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour but was actually ten minutes David arrived for the meeting in his Black Mustang, he gave Michael a big hug telling him he was glad that he was all right and asking if the police hurt him at all. Michael eased his fears and told him he was all right."Don't you worry kid I'll handle everything and keep ya safe" David said, "Thanks man I know you will" replied Michael. David grinned at Michael and put his arm over his shoulder and said "Now this is very important Mike and I need ya to be honest with me here, what'd you tell those damn narcs?, because I ain't stupid Michael I know they wouldn't let you go for nuthin, now what'd you tell them kid?" David was staring intently at Michael and didn't need an answer from Michael to understand what Michael had done "Bloody hell what'd you tell them Michael?" when Michael did not respond David grabbed him by the throat and demanded "_What'd you tell them you traitor! Did ya bloody well tell them about me? Did ya tell am about how many men and women I've killed, Tell Me Goddamnit!"_

Michael began gasping and tears started coming out of his eyes. David released his grip on Michael's neck "_Everything, I told them everything! I am Sorry David They Made Me!_" David choked out and sobbed in great heaves. David looked at Michael and comforted him "it's all right kid they were going to figure it out eventually." He patted Michael's back and walked back to his car and took out his gun and turned around so quickly Michael thought he might have broken his neck and BANG! the gun went off and the bullet was dislodged in the chest of its victim, a perfect shot.

Michael walked to the near lifeless body of David; he was no longer sobbing but was shockingly calm as he kneeled besides David's near lifeless body and calmly whispered in his ear "You son of a bitch I knew you were going to live up to your reputation of being a scumbag, so I brought a gun with me to finish you off before you could do anything to me, but you know what the funny part is?"

Michael actually waited for a response from a dying David who only managed to spit out more blood "what's the matter? Cat got your tongue Dave?" Michael asked him, "all right I'll tell you what the funny part is, there are probably a couple of cops watching me right now and they just saw me kill you which means I'll be spending a long time in jail, you know what Davey boy ? it was worth it cause I don't care no more, I don't care what happens to me anymore I have nothing to look forward too, My whole life has been a waste, every day I wake up with no prospects and with nothing to look forward too but today was different David today I had a nice breakfast and I dressed myself like a gentleman just like my mum used to because I knew today I was going to eradicate the world of a mosquito like you" By this point sirens could be heard in the distance meaning the police were on their way, "Looks like my ride's almost here Davey", Michael checked his gun again and saw there were two bullets remaining ,"well two bullets left Dave, how about we share just like that night at the concert when we shared those damn drugs ?" Michael pointed the gun at David's head, "Rot in Hell _Scumbag_" and pulled the trigger. He then put the gun at his forehead and pulled the trigger on himself, but not before he said "I wonder what kind of pancakes the diner has."


End file.
